User talk:Opdagon/Abyss 1
Mammals descend from Synapsids, therefore they are Synapsids? Please note that the challenge I made few posts ago wasn't about proving that there are people that accept what you said, but that there aren't opposing views. I proved above that the system you use to justify dinosaurs = birds is not universally accepted and in fact criticized one. That was the point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:47, January 7, 2018 (UTC) In interest of getting this argument finally over, please see here and especially "they are descendants of extinct dinosaurs with feathers, making them the only surviving dinosaurs according to cladistics", cladistics being system of classifying animals. It's widely accepted system but not without criticism. That dinosaur page doesn't mention this part means that regardless which way you go, one of those pages needs editing. Even going with the cladistics, this means that birds are Variation of dinosaurs as there's is way too many differences between them, which I'm willing to accept. That said, as with all animal pages that doesn't mean dinosaurs adds birds to Applications but that they go to Variations and that dinosaurs don't go to Applications of birds but to Associations. This is acceptable? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, January 7, 2018 (UTC) That's basically what I was talking about. Incidentally, as you added Bloodlessness/Heartlessness to Insect Physiology, you should add them to its Variations as well. Unless bees, cockroaches, etc. do have those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Animals that are Variations are in Variations of the base (...we never got around naming the page powers are variations of) and on their own page the base is on top of the page and in Associations. Looks like no one got around adding that in Snake Physiology, fixed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Changed, this has been dragging far too long already. If it bother you too much, tell me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:31, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Something not up your standards? Still waiting you to add Bloodlessness/Heartlessness to Insect Physiology Variation pages Butterfly Physiology, Bee Physiology, etc). Or I could remove them from IP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:48, January 8, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, January 11, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:03, January 12, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. Also, again, looking like something doesn't make it something. That some insects look like n´bees/wasps doesn't make them one. Even if spider looks like ant, it isn't one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:11, January 13, 2018 (UTC) You're mixing legendary and heraldic leopards into one entity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:44, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Read the page, legendary panther "is a creature out of ancient legend that resembles a big cat with a multicoloured hide. Under medieval belief, after feasting, the panther will sleep in a cave for a total of three days. After this period ends, the panther roars, in the process emitting a sweet smelling odor. This odor draws in any creatures who smell it (the dragon being the only creature immune), they are eaten by the panther, and the cycle begins again." No single mention on anything you keep adding. What you add is from the heraldry section and nowhere else. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:37, February 4, 2018 (UTC) OK, I'm taking that back, but it still says that it's usually cat. Does the last Edit work for you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Crocotta have Placoderm like jaw/teeth structure, that doesn't make them fish. You're again going with the looks like = it is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:43, February 5, 2018 (UTC) You're again going with the looks like = it is. Some dragons may have cat, raptor or snake like features, that doesn't make them those animals any more than cephalopods having beaks make them birds. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, February 6, 2018 (UTC) How does beak relate to enhanced senses? Only sense it would deal with are smell and taste and aside very few cases those are weak spots for birds. Cetaceans are associated with a great number of mystical and supernatural abilities in mythology and folklore. How does Basilosaurus have anything to do with those and while I can sort of understand Dinosaur Physiology, where do you get Dinosaur Manipulation? In other words: source/link. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:48, February 20, 2018 (UTC) What makes you think that Impossible Physiology in Ouroboros Physiology is just about biting their own tail? It's more about that it can keep eating itself constantly without running out of material. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:37, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Talk/Comments, NOT Edit/undo. Those may be possible results of the power, NOT the power. Maybe Techniques, but that is more dependent on the Limitations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:08, February 28, 2018 (UTC) stop making stuff up. Black Holes do not make sound, as sound does not exist in the vacuum of space. Nor do they create stars. And yes, you are making stuff up. The only thing black holes emit is hawking radiation, and even that is not totally proven. Don't add that back. Black Holes absorb everything that enters them, and nothing is generated from them except when they first form. Don't make stuff up that isn't true.SageM (talk) 21:24, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also your getting your information confused, its a galaxy cluster thats emitting sound. Not the black hole itself. Black Holes by there very definition do not and cannot emit anything other then hawking radiation. That is a proven concept, and it literally states that on not only wikipedia but any page related to black holes. A White Hole is the only thing that can emit anything, as its the opposite to a black hole, but its only a theory and it isn't proven whether or not it can exist. Thus your information is wrong and it had to be removed.SageM (talk) 21:34, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM If its emitting something then its not considered a black hole. Think about this for a second, how can something that absorbs anything that enters it so completely that not even light itself can escape from it emit any kind of sound? Its simple logic really, if its emitting something then it can't be a black hole. As thats what a black hole is defined as. Nothing can escape from it and it can't produce anything as pull of gravity from it wouldn't let it happen. The article is inaccurate and out of date, please stop adding it back.SageM (talk) 21:48, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM This is your source of information- "The sound waves appear to be generated by the inflation of bubbles of relativistic plasma by the central active galactic nucleus" There is nothing that says that the sound was created by a black hole. Its plasma that made the sound, not a black hole. So yes, you got your information confused and it was totally inaccurate. You didn't bother to do the research you just automatically assumed it was created by a black hole. Don't post information like that again unless you double check it.SageM (talk) 21:56, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Your edit would have been undone even if I didn't do anything. This has been explained to you in the past that most of your edits are either unnecessary or incorrect, and yet you continue to ignore others warnings about it. So just stop already.SageM (talk) 20:24, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM I don't have too, your edits are unnecessary. You have been asked several times to stop doing so, most notably by the admins. They have explained this to you to stop adding facts that don't fit. You also did the same thing on the Monster Musume wikia and even they removed your edits. Your not helping your case, so you might as well leave it alone. Your edits would be undone no matter what you say, as they have been in the past. So stop removing information and users, as its already been proven that you are totally incorrect on this. I proved to you that your edit on black hole physiology was wrong, and your other edits were also incorrect as well. So just stop, if you want to edit thats fine. But removing listed proven information is not. As for the chameleon page, limited camouflage is already the correct application, and randall has shown plenty of traits related to chameleons in the Monsters Inc film. Your facts are not true or are unnecessary, this has been proven to you and yet you still post them as if they were.SageM (talk) 20:42, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Just stop already, your edits are not going to be allowed. The admins would remove them even if I didn't. Feline physiology would not be allowed as an association, it doesn't matter what you think or say. Its going to be removed, deal with it.SageM (talk) 21:06, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Kuo already explained this to you before, I don't even have to do anything because they literally won't let you post that. So unless you want the page to be locked, then just stop. You can't win this argument, you tried doing the same thing in the past and the admins told you that it wouldn't be allowed. Chameleons are not lions, it doesn't matter if thats what the name is based on, they are considered to be felines. and they never were. Feline Physiology is not and will not be an association to the power, so unless you want to be blocked and have the page locked, then just let it go. I have seen your edits and I have seen that others have asked you before to stop, you got in arguments with the admins because of your edits and they plainly explained to you that it doesn't fit and your edits were undone. So I don't see why you bother to keep this up when its just going to end the same, as its seriously getting old. Also camouflage is an application, not an association. So don't change that.SageM (talk) 21:18, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM You have pretty much been incorrect every time, not just now but with virtually every edit like this. And not just here, you tried doing the same thing on the Monster Musume wikia and they removed your edits everytime. Look, just give it up. Edits like these aren't going to be accepted on this wikia. It doesn't matter what you think, they simply won't let you post it. You don't seem to understand the difference between actual accurate information and how its actually defined. have chameleons ever been shown or drawn as felines in greek mythology? the name of a species doesn't automatically make them something else entirely, if that was truly the case then all the physiology pages along the same lines would be like that, and they aren't. So before you post anything else like this in the future, remember that. What something actually is and what something is named after or defined are not the same thing, and they have nothing in common with each other, so it cannot be considered an association.SageM (talk) 21:33, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM You say that Chameleons are considered to be felines just because that is how they are named right? Then according to that logic animals with similar names should also be considered to be the exact opposite of what they are. for example, Tiger Sharks. Are they actually considered to be felines/tigers? No. There fish, and they always have been. So stop posting edits like that, when you clearly don't understand the diference between something's name and what the thing actually is. So just stop already.SageM (talk) 21:43, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM I'd gone with starfish as example. Apparently it's both star and fish. -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:59, March 1, 2018 (UTC) As far as I can see, love darts (more like daggers/spikes really) basically increases the amount of fertilized eggs. Fertility Inducement maybe? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Do you have actual source instead of one wood carving done by someone who hasn't sen one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:08, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Go to Demon Physiology => Contents => Known Users => 7.8 Other = don't add group that already exists. Laplace's demon, Maxwell's demon and Darwinian demon are thought experiments/hypothetical organism NOT demons. And if you want to argue about that, post to my Talk-page instead of chancing the page, your full-page Edits mess the page. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Physiology?diff=1092018&oldid=1092001 --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Right you are, look like you're one of those whose undo's messes the pages. Sorry about that, but you can see what I meant from the link I send. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Plankton Physiology would mean they are plankton, in other words they're in symbiosis on the level that it's impossible to say where spider ends and plankton begins. Other option is that the plankton gives something to the spider, in which case you should add the power that spider gets. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:51, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Merfolk with Multiple Heads? This I have to see, link? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:02, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Looking like something doesn't make it something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:54, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Might want to check Avian Physiology Variations, Pelecaniform at least says "Fregatidae (frigatebirds), Sulidae (gannets and boobies), Phalacrocoracidae (cormorants and shags), Anhingidae (darters) and the Phaethontidae (tropicbirds) were traditionally placed in the Pelecaniformes, but molecular and morphological studies indicate they are not such close relatives. They have been placed in their own orders, Phaethontiformes and Suliformes, respectively." --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:30, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Then mark them extinct or something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:04, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Looking like something doesn't make it something. Again. If they aren't worms don't add link to that page, find other way to deal with what they look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Signature-link. Looking like something doesn't make it something. Again. If they aren't worms don't add link to that page, find other way to deal with what they look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Either you give me a link/quote that says they are genetically worms/amphibians, or you don't add those to physiologies that aren't them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:39, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about the tone of the last one, but you really need to stop repeating the same pattern. Considering some of your previous examples, the road you're going might just end to "beavers have scales and line in water, they are fish". --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:34, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Might want to add specific species/mention it's only on some, otherwise adding link means it's all of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, May 14, 2018 (UTC) How exactly does being scrotum translate to Tantric Manipulation? Being reduced to testicles gives you power to "manipulate sexual energy"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Why would being limited to producing sperm be a power? And how exactly does that translate to being able to manipulate energy? Body Part Physiology gets closest. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Looking like something doesn't make it something. If you want to add to Heavyworlder Physiology Users, then back it up with more than opinion and add names/series instead of blanket statement. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:00, June 27, 2018 (UTC)